


Bésame Mucho

by SapphireSoulmate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, a bit of fluff yeah, angst with a happy ending maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: Lance and Matt try to make their relationship work amidst all the conflict and the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The entire idea was made by besh. Thank besh for the angst.

 

 _Bésame, bésame mucho_  
_As if tonight were_  
_The last time_

 

 

In the beginning, Lance being chatty and quite flirty had been a blessing for Matt. He wasn’t so openly aggressive with trying to get together with people. He hasn’t even come out yet to his parents, let alone ask someone out.

 

So when this really cute and nice guy flirted with him, Matt was left in shambles.

 

He had been alone on Pidge & Hunk’s tech playground. They had been on training duty today so he had the place all to himself. Everything was fascinating for him. Sure, he saw Galra tech but he was never allowed to exam it or learn how everything works. But this? This had been a dream come true for Matt.

 

It had been more than that when Lance walked into the room.

 

“Oh... Hey... What are you doing here?” Matt wasn’t exactly a talker. Sure, he thought Lance was cute but actually talking to him and trying to start something was too much for him. Look at Lance. Lance was way out of his league or so he likes to believe.

 

“We’re on break. I was just dropping by.” Lance replied as he looked around the room.

 

“In the tech room...?”

 

“Yeah. But don’t you think it is kinda hot here? Or is that just you?”

 

Then, Lance dropped the bomb on Matt. And oh god, was he burning?

 

“Are... Are you flirting with me?” Matt asked, turning way from Lance to hide his blush.

 

“Maybe, I am.”

 

Matt was arguably the luckiest man in the universe when they started dating. The Voltron team had been very supportive. They were happy. He was happy.

 

“You can’t beat me at this, Matt! Face it! I am the master of pickup lines. Maybe you need a new pair of glasses. HA!” Lance blared as he sat across Matt.

 

They were alone in Matt’s room and initially had other plans in store but who would say no to a pickup line contest, right? Lance had been throwing in everything he’s got. He was also very confident that he will win this one. But dear heavens, was he wrong?

 

“I like my glasses a lot.” Matt retorted, keeping a poker face so that the last blow would be all the more effective.

 

Lance didn’t pay much mind to Matt’s words though. He crept closer to him and attempted to remove his glasses. He already touched the hinges when Matt stops him.

 

“Don’t take them off. I like my glasses how I like my men...”

 

Lance didn’t see it coming. Matt was actually good with word play and even arguably better than him. He just wasn’t one to use them in public.

 

“Sitting on my face.”

 

One second, Lance was a blushing mess and the other, Matt was already pinned down to the bed, smirking because someone won the game. He was about to get his prize.

 

Everything was picture perfect, he thought. Despite the oddity of their situation, despite their involvement in a horrific war, he was thankful of this, of Lance, of them. That was until he realized that Lance was a natural flirt. At first, he tried to not let it get to him.

 

_‘I am Lance’s boyfriend.’_

 

He held on to those words, recited like a mantra to ward all the jealous thoughts at bay. They’ve only been dating for two months. Lance will grow out of it, he’s told himself a thousand times.

 

But Lance doesn’t and Matt only grew more and more envious. And one day, he just exploded.

 

“So? What’s the blue paladin doing in a place like this?” An blue flame-like alien asked as they slipped next to Lance in one of the space shacks the team liked to go to.

 

“Is it just me or is it hot in here?” Lance replied, winking at them.

 

That was the last straw for Matt. That was the very same pick up line Lance used on him. He feels a strange tightness in his chest, churning in his stomach. His breathing was elevated. It all just hurts so much. He couldn’t look at this or even look at Lance without having this terrible thoughts eat him raw.

 

So, Matt just stormed out of the shack, fuming and red and teary-eyed. He was done with all of this.

 

Lance, who was then surrounded by aliens in awe of the Blue Paladin, noticed Matt leave in the corner of his eye. He knew something was off so he follows Matt outside.

 

“Hey baby--” Lance said as he tried to hold Matt’s hand.

 

But Matt promptly pulled away, “DON’T TOUCH ME.”

 

This confused Lance a lot. He’d never seen Matt like this. Matt was always a warm, calming, beautiful blue. But now, he was mad, fuming, a raging red. And Lance, he didn’t know how to handle this Matt. So, he just let Matt walk away. ‘Maybe,’ he thought to himself. ‘Maybe Matt just needed a little space to calm down.’ And then they would talk.

 

But that wasn’t what happened. Matt after incident began avoiding Lance. Lance tried to start conversations with him every chance he’s got. But a wounded heart could only do so much. Lance just gets tired of it, of all this avoiding. So, he confronts Matt.

 

“Why do you keep avoiding me? If I don’t know what you want, I won’t know how to bring things back to the usual, how to fix this, how to fix us.” He blurts out at Matt after the shorter man ignores him when he attempted some small talk.

 

Matt faces him, shooting daggers in his eyes, “You want to know what I want...???”

 

“YES.”

 

“I want this to be over. I want to break up with you.”

 

“No... Matt... Anything but that... Please.” Lance tries to hug Matt but the latter only pushed him away.

 

“You want the usual back? To talk like usual with me? This is the only way usual is going to work out.”

 

“One last time. Let me kiss you one last time and if you don’t feel anything, then let’s break up.”

 

Matt closed his eyes, affirming to Lance’s request. Lance leaned over to kiss Matt. It was gentle but fleeting. Lance, in his last attempt at Matt’s heart, chose to be gentle and kind. It was all too different from the rough kisses they often shared.

 

Matt was almost tempted to take back his words. He loves Lance. That much was true. But this love was hurting him in unimaginable lengths. Lance was hurting him.

 

“I didn’t feel a thing.”

 

Lance knew he could not do anything else. Matt made his choice so he simply consented and resigned to his fate. Maybe, just maybe, if he breaks up with Matt, their old banters would at least be saved.

 

That night, Lance cried himself to sleep. Little did he know, Matt was doing the same.


End file.
